


Aidan

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Being Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Aidan from Bishop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aidan

We've known each-other for centuries

and I've loved you for that long to

I maybe jealous and protective but

I don't want to lose you...

It's because I care so much about you

and I don't want to let you go I've

done that so many times and sometimes

you don't come back for a long time

I feel lost without you leading me

and showing me where to go. I need

your warm voice when it's hard to

think. I need your cold embrace

to get me through the night

when I wake up in the middle

of the night and see you next to me

I feel safe in sound knowing your

holding me...I love everything about

you despite your life choice. I

want you in my life and I know

I get jealous but you know babe

that I can't live without you and

I love you forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> It's cannon end of story


End file.
